The Gods Among US
by Bov345
Summary: the gods gave power to the people long ago. now Jaune arc, the hero to be will have to deal with the many problems of being the chosen one while dealing with being a teenager at Beacon. leave reviews, first story ever, i suck at summaries.


**this is my first story ever, so any help and reviews are welcomed. my grammar** **probably sucks, but im trying its been a long time since i have written a fiction story. so please dont hold back..**

 **thank you and enjoy the prologue**

Prologue

Long ago there was a time where humans lived in peace with each other. They had no war, no conflict. It seemed to be the perfect utopia, but there was an accident, some claim it to be the work of the gods. The people thought that the gods were angry at them, but there was more to it. This incident was called the dark meteor. This was when the Creatures of Grimm invaded the land now called remnant. The people were scared and villages were torn apart and destroyed. The once peaceful utopia was now in ruins and now the people were left to fight the Grimm on their own, or so they thought. The gods sent down a god with a message and a gift for the people of Remnant. This gift was called aura, aura is the manifestations of the soul it acts as a shield and source of power. The god's message was that they are not alone in this conflict, the gods told them that they were chosen to protect the people and the world in which they lived on. Soon after man battled the Grimm to protect everyone, it wasn't going to great the Grimm were a lot stronger than they once anticipated. Then came the discovery of dust, the elements of the earth put into crystal form. Soon after the discovery of dust the people of Remnant soon were beating back the Grimm and were slowly starting to colonize themselves into Kingdoms. These kingdoms are in place that have natural barriers and are close to natural resources. These kingdoms were Atlas, the northern kingdom known for their innovation and business capital. Then there was Vaccuo they were specialized in science and their desert heat. Then there is Mistral, this kingdom is well known for the warriors that come out of there. Finally there is Vale, this kingdom is one that doesn't have much to offer aside from some resources and one of the best schools for becoming a hunter or huntress. A Hunter/Huntress is someone who trains there to become a Grimm killer and protector of the people. These hunters and huntresses are well known for their ability to manipulate their aura into something powerful. The world has long forgotten the tales of old, they have long forgotten about the gods that gave them their powers. Except one, his name is Jaune Arc. He doesn't know it yet but he is the one the ancient prophecy told of. The prophecy stated that the one who has a white, massive aura will be the one to help end the Grimm for good or he will plunge the world into darkness. This is due to his semblance, his semblance is the ability to manipulate the shadows of darkness, and he can absorb the Grimm for power. He can manifest armor and weapons if he chooses to, he can also teleport in the shadows. But Jaune Arc does not know of this power yet. He was trained since he was little but has not been able to unlock his semblance. His parents are well aware of what it could be, but they don't want to tell just because they don't want him to freak out and go crazy. They just want to protect him.

He isn't the only one who has the power of the Gods, the gods many years ago decided to have children of their own so that one day they can help the chosen one and also to protect the world. These gods reside between the people of remnant and no one knows of their existence. But they won't be a part of this tale till later. For now we focus on Jaune Arc as he arrives at Beacon Academy for hunter and huntresses to learn and get stronger to help become the protectors of peace and the people. But not all is swell in this world there is still hate for those who are different especially the Faunus. This caused tensions to arise between the kingdoms and the world itself as some of those who are discriminated against have banded together to help end this racism and mistreatment of their kind. This group is called the White Fang. We will soon see more of them later on. Now we must focus on Jaune Arc and his journey to greatness.


End file.
